dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Aeriesol
Model Reservation Hello! Just dropping by to let you know that your reservation for Bang Chan ends today, You can't put them back on your list for a whole month. If you'd like to look at the policies please see https://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:JayeMalik%27/Model_Reservations 21:00, February 16, 2019 (UTC) hello, mahal! your message made my day. miss you lots, sana we can catch up soon kaso lang idk where AHAHAHA parang you're in a better place na, and that makes me happy, but even if you're not remember that there will always be people who love you and support your growth throughout the whole process. mahal na mahal kita bbygirl! i'm eternally glad our paths crossed. <3 xx PAINTEDRED 23:37, March 13, 2019 (UTC) re: i know! I needed the fresh start. Yeah, I'm feeling especially gay today, but I can't do much about it until I get word on using the current reason for my homosexuality here. You got the first owl in, though! What a feat. (Are you aware hardly anyone owls anymore? sksksk) p.s. i don't have a signature, so! fingers crossed you know who has owled you! (or just go through the history log, really, lmao) kpop lover infection oh mi gosh thanks for welcoming me to teh kpop infested wiki asdfghjkllakslkld :o who you? 버려진 날 찾은 넌 구원인 걸까? don't flex That's ballsy, but mean. Ildsjel (talk) hello make linnea u coward hello i looked @ linnea and : you're doing such a great fucking job omg For IG leonid hi let's hurt him Ildsjel (talk) :me 2. which means i wanna hurt ppl. ppl like leonid. or, just leonid, really. Ildsjel (talk) guess what : i like you hi : you're prettier than bang chan Reservations Hi there! As it has been over four months since you reserved the following models, they have been removed. Please refrain from reserving them again for one month. #Lee Yong-Bok Felix #Choi Beom-Gyu #Nancy Jewel McDonie Geu-Roo #Jennie Kim Please note you also have 9 more days until your reservation for Yang Jeong-In I.N. runs out. After that, people are free to reserve him even if the admin team fails to remove him themselves. Thank you! Active Aurors Just checking if Ruiko Takayama is still an active auror! By active I mean you as the user are still active/semi active on the wiki and the character in question is still active and has not chosen other employment. If she is still active, she is now eligible for Hit Divsion, so if you're interested get in touch with the head auror :) Kindly get back to me here! 02:47, November 23, 2019 (UTC) Penguins! Ahhh, penguins are my favorite animal. �� RunawayPenguino (talk) 20:25, November 23, 2019 (UTC) you must go here!! Also here, just do another registration thing and we can set up an interview cx oh bby �� for the first time in ages i got an email that someone had edited my talk page and the memories came flooding back in. i miss you so much and i'm so honored — it's been so long! i don't know how to get in touch with you again but just tell me when you're usually on and maybe i can come on chat one of these days. i love you! PAINTEDRED 14:43, November 30, 2019 (UTC) Hello! Hi! Is it at all possible to talk soon? It can be through Discord or wikia chat, whichever works best. Alternatively, I can set up a thread somewhere more private, and we can talk there. Let me know. :) so discord isnt working for me anyways since when is mia explicit